Miles"Tails"Prower (Sonic Boom)
Meilen Prower, gemeinhin als Tails genannt, ist eine der Hauptfiguren in dem Überschallknall-Serie. Er ist eine anthropomorphe two-tailed Fuchs und der Handlanger von Sonic the Hedgehog. Er dient als Pilot, Gadget Spezialist, Stratege und Gesamt Gehirne von Team-Sonic, 6 eine Gruppe von Helden, die ihre Heimat aus Schurken und Feinde gleichermaßen zu schützen. Konzeption und Gestaltung Tails 'Kleidung bedeutet wurde, um seine Rolle als "Gadget Kerl" des Teams zu betonen. Er erhielt einen Gürtel, um "wirklich zeigen," seine Gadgets und Fliegerbrille zu verstärken, dass er Pilot der Mannschaft war. 2 Das Sportband Tails trägt durch Kämpfer und American-Football-Spieler inspiriert und soll ihm ein Gefühl der praktischen Heroismus durch die zeigen, dass, dass er nicht umsonst, was ein Merkmal mehr passend für Schurken ist zu geben, als die Welt zu retten und ihm zu geben eine geerdete Ansatz. 7 ☀Aussehen Tails ist fast identisch mit seinen wichtigsten Serien-Pendant in Erscheinung, mit der Ausnahme, dass er etwas größer ist, seine Beine sind länger, sein Zwillings-tails sind dünner, seine Schultern sind stärker ausgeprägt und seine Brust Fell ist viel weniger flauschig. Für Kleidung, ein Paar braune Brille mit orange Linsen auf dem Kopf, mit einem Gurt um seine Schulter und ein kleiner Schnalle mit seiner Unterschrift Symbol geschmückt einen braunen Arbeitsband (die Form zu ändern, wann immer sie auf den Augen getragen werden angezeigt) trägt er und weiße mittellange Handschuhe ohne Bündchen. Er trägt auch rote Turnschuhe mit weißen Zehen und Bündchen, die weißes Sportband um die Mitte gewickelt haben. An den Awardy Awards trug Tails ein gelb und schwarz gestreiften Schmetterling. ☀Geschichte Spiele Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric ☀Sonic Boom: Zerbrochene Kristall ☀Fernsehserie ☀Persönlichkeit Tails ist ein freundlicher junger Fuchs mit einem mutigen "can do" Einstellung und einer inhärenten Optimismus, 67 obwohl er naive manchmal sein. Die kreativsten in seiner Gruppe ist Tails ein kompetenter Tüftler mit einem großen Phantasie. 68 Er ist ständig auf der Einrichtung seines Geistes mit großen Träumen des epischen Erfindungen zu geben nicht nur sein Team den Rand, sondern auch das Leben leichter machen. 5 6 Während einige seiner Kreationen sind brillant, jedoch sind einige fragwürdig und nicht immer zuverlässig. 69 6 Dennoch Tails ist stolz auf seine Kreationen und ist sehr emotional mit ihnen verbunden, wie im Fall von UT gesehen, seine Werkzeuge, die Tailsmobile und sein Flugzeug, bis zu dem Punkt nannte sie seine "Babys" und riskiert sein eigenes Wohlbefinden für sie anstatt sie zu einem unglücklichen Schicksal. 70 24 42 für alle Pannen er kann dazu führen, Tails stets geltend gemacht werden für andere Menschen durch zu kommen. 68Im Gegensatz zu Sonic, der kopfüber in Schwierigkeiten verläuft, plant Tails die bestmögliche Annäherung an auf einer Herausforderung anzunehmen. 6 Folgerichtig orientiert, stützt sich Tails auf Fakten und Wissenschaft über fragwürdige Theorien und glaubt, dass jedes Ereignis hat eine logische Erklärung. 19 67 ☀Manchmal kann Tails in das Gesicht des Unbekannten schüchtern sein, aber seine Freunde wird immer helfen schieben ihn aus seiner Komfort-Zone. 68 Manchmal aber, fühlt er sich wie er zu sich selbst, um seine Teamkollegen zu beweisen, 71 wie als er angelegt, um Sonics Kumpel sein, wieder nach Sonic feuerte ihn, oder wenn er isoliert sich selbst, bis er seine Unbolterizer fixiert hatte 8 18. ☀Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Begabt mit einem Paar von Twin-tails, Tails können Sie diese einzigartigen Fortsätze zu nutzen, um Flug von zwirbelte sie herum wie Drehblätter, ähnlich wie bei einem Hubschrauber zu erreichen. Er kann sie auch benutzen, als eine Turbine, um sich vorwärts zu treiben, mit denen er fast so schnell wie Sonic zu bewegen. 69 Durch die Verwendung von seinem Zwillings Schwänzen als hintere Propeller, Tails kann auch unter Wasser zu bewegen mit großer Leichtigkeit. 8 Tails ist ein Genie-Level-Mechaniker und Erfinder, 10 der Lage zu schaffen viele Formen der Roboter, Programme und sogar Geräte, die Biege die Gesetze der Physik. Seine bemerkenswerte Intelligenz und Fähigkeiten werden so fundiert, dass er fortgeschrittenen Programme in kürzester Zeit zu erstellen und zu erfinden, ein Auto, das die Erde auf ein halbes Glas koschere Pickles, während mit anderen Aufgaben beschäftigt umrunden kann. 72 Sein Scharfsinn und strategische Geist als auch in der Schlacht, wo er kann etwas so Einfach wie einen Filmprojektor in eine Waffe verwandeln demonstriert. Er ist auch ein Experte Luft Pilot und einer der besten Luft Kämpfer, die ein Flugzeug im Kampf verwenden können. 1 ☀Waffen und Ausrüstung Im Kampf nutzt Tails überwiegend Objekte aus der Umgebung oder seine eigene Gadgets und Tools, anstatt sich Feinde Hand-auf-Hand. Als solches ist sein Arsenal weit reichte und höchstens zufällig. Dazu gehört alles von seinem treuen Schraubenschlüssel, um seine Hyper Exo Manifier einem modifizierten Filmprojektor. In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric und Sonic Boom: Zerbrochene Kristall insbesondere gemacht Tails Nutzung von Langdistanzauflösungen, einschließlich Rauchbomben , Homing-Bomben, die um ihre Ziele zu stecken, und sein Begleiter Buddy Bot, die Gegner angreifen. Wie der Rest seiner Mannschaft hat an einem gewissen Punkt, Tails übt die Enerbeam, ein Stück Tech von den Alten. Mit diesem Tool können ihm eine Energiehalteseil, das er verwenden kann, um auf Objekte einrasten oder erstellen Sie einen provisorischen Peitsche / Seil erstellen. Tails insbesondere seine Enerbeam in sein Standard-Getriebe eingebaut, so dass für den täglichen Gebrauch. ☀Beziehungen Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Tails ist der beste Freund und Kumpel von Sonic the Hedgehog, wie auch seine größte Begleiter. Nachdem zusammen für eine lange Zeit gewesen, teilt Tails eine brüderliche Beziehung mit Sonic und seinen gleichberechtigten Partner in Sonics Abenteuern. 2 73 Sie sind extrem eng und beide bereit sind, ihr Leben für die anderen opfern. 8 Tails Sonic und hängen oft aus oder gehen Sie auf Abenteuer zusammen für sich, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen ihrer Freunde, was zeigt, wie nah ihre Beziehung. Gemeinsam haben sie sich eine nahezu perfekte Duo festgestellt wurde; sowohl bietet Stärken des anderen Schwächen (Tails stellt die smarts, während Sonic übernimmt die Muskel) und keiner würde weit über ihre Missionen zu erhalten, ohne die anderen zu Hilfe. Darüber hinaus haben sie tiefgreifende Teamarbeit im Kampf gezeigt. 8 15 ☀Tails schaut zu Sonic aus vielen Gründen und bewundert einige seiner Fähigkeiten, einschließlich seiner Schnelligkeit, List, Kampfkraft und schöne Singstimme. 23 In der Regel Tails wird immer da sein, um eine Sicherungskopie Sonic und bietet ihm unerbetene Lob und Loyalität, obwohl er endet manchmal bis ihm gönnerhaft. 33 Während ihrer Kämpfe mit Lyric, wählte Tails sogar Sonic Leben über die Sicherheit in der Welt. Wie von Knuckles obwohl darauf hingewiesen, neigt Tails zu sehr auf Sonic verlassen. 54 Auch trotz seiner Loyalität hat Tails seine Grenzen, wie viel von Sonics snarkiness er nehmen kann, und er hat keine Angst, Sonic zu sagen, wenn er falsch, auch wenn es bedeutet, ihn lächerlich zu machen. 2 52 25 ☀Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles die Echidna ist einer der Tails 'Teamkollegen. Obwohl enge Freunde, Tails und Knuckles haben stark kontrastierenden Persönlichkeiten, mit Tails ein Genie, während Knuckles ist "so dumm, wie ein Fels", die oft Stämme ihre Beziehung. Denken nicht viel von Knuckles "Intelligenz ist Tails oft links frustriert von Knuckles 'Dummheit, wenn es ihn nicht von dem Versuch, intelligente Gespräche mit ihm (nur für sie, nirgends zu gehen) haben zu stoppen. 11 49 37 während Tails ist rücksichtsvoll zu Knuckles 'Gefühle und will nicht, sie zu verletzen, wird er stumpf sein, wenn Knuckles trägt seine Geduld dünn. 49 ☀Unabhängig von ihrer Unterschiede, Tails immer noch gerne hängen mit Knuckles und vertraut ihm eine Menge. Sie sind beide fest treu Teamkollegen und Tails oft verbindet Knuckles und Sonic auf viele ihrer törichten Eskapaden. 17 46 Er schätzt auch Knuckles als wichtiges Mitglied des Teams, und erkennt seine Beiträge, wie wenn er lobte ihn für die ihm die Idee, Hypno-bot mit VACUU-Fan zu stoppen 2000. 49 Darüber hinaus Tails hat Knuckles in verschiedenen Fächern unterrichtet. 58 ☀Amy Rose Ein weiterer von Tails 'Teamkollegen und engsten Gefährten ist Amy Rose. Sie sind gute Freunde und treue Mitspieler, dessen Eifer, ergänzen sich gegenseitig, und sie in der Regel hängen neben ihren Freunden. Allerdings bedeutet Tails nicht immer mit Amys bossy Haltung, noch ist er sehr gern ihre Ideen für Gruppenaktivitäten. Während Tails kann manchmal handeln rücksichtslos gegen Amy, er doch schätzt sie sowohl als Teamkollege und Freund, und wird versuchen, aus denen sich mit ihr, wann immer er sie verärgert hat. 13 33 54 ☀Klebt die Badger Klebt die Badger ist eine der Tails 'Teamkollegen und einem engen Freund, obwohl es eine gegenüberliegende Dynamik zwischen ihnen. Während Tails ist eine inhärente Optimist und stützt sich auf Fakten und Wissenschaft, Sticks ist in der Regel misstrauisch und hat viele verrückte Ideen, die ein hohes Maß an Streitereien zwischen den beiden bewirkt. 67 Dies ist nur noch durch, wie Tails liebt Technologie während Sticks gemacht hat eine allgemeine Abneigung davon. 22 10 Wie seine anderen Freunde, wird Tails in der Regel von Sticks 'Paranoia entnervt und missachtet ihre Theorien, 35 19, obwohl er Zweifel an ihr, wenn er falsch erwiesen entschuldigen. Er zögerte auch, ihr zu sagen, dass Lyric hatte Amy entführt, weil er fürchtete, stören sie. Trotz ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheiten jedoch Tails sehr loyal zu Sticks und immer Frieden mit ihr am Ende des Tages, wie sie kommen, um Unterschiede und Beiträge gegenseitig zu schätzen wissen. 18 22 Tails wird ebenfalls Gerne bieten Sticks unerbetene Hilfe. 22 ☀Dr. Eggman Wie der Rest des Teams Sonic, Tails 'Erzfeind Dr. Eggman ist, obwohl ihre Beziehung ist ziemlich komplex. Auf der einen Seite, Tails kämpft immer Eggman, wann immer er etwas Böses Grundstücke. Außerhalb dieses jedoch bleiben sie etwas passiv, so dass jeder andere in der Nähe ohne Starten Schlägerei sein. In Zeiten, die beiden haben sogar bekannt, um zusammen hängen, 17 obwohl Tails bleibt misstrauisch über Eggman Motive. 25 39 Bei der Eggman dadurch obdachlos zu sein, Tails, auch ihn in seinem Haus zu bleiben, in der Hoffnung, dass er verhalten würde. 9 Wegen seiner ständigen Siege über ihn, hat aber es war mehr auf dem Gelände erweist sich die besseren Menschen Tails eine Tendenz, Eggman zu unterschätzen und vergessen, wie gefährlich er sein kann. 52 Tails und Eggman zumin viel gemeinsam, wobei jeder Erfinder und sehr intellektuell. Während Eggman erkennt Tails als Genie, 10 Tails hat keine Ausgabe über Unterstützung Eggman mit wissenschaftlichen Problemen, wenn er nennt ihn um Hilfe.Sie in der Regel auch mit vereinten Kräften auf dem Gebiet der Wissenschaft, wenn es um eine gemeinsame Bedrohung, in dem sie bekannt, in perfekter Synchronisation zu arbeiten und gelegentlich zeigen gute temperamentvolle Teamarbeit sind. 17 26 29 Am Ende des Tages, wenn , Tails und Eggman beide einig, dass sie wie Freunde handeln, sind zu umständlich. 29 ☀Zooey Zooey ist Tails 'Liebe Interesse. Beim ersten Zerkleinerungs auf Zooey würde Tails oft Zone heraus über sie, sondern er war zu schüchtern, um mit ihr zu sprechen, er würde nervös und verlieren die Kontrolle, als sie mit ihm gesprochen. Verzweifelt, um näher an Zooey zu bekommen, machte Tails mehrere peinliche Versuche, sie zu beeindrucken, die nur schob sie weiter weg. Als er begann er selbst zu sein, obwohl, würde Tails Zooey nach dem Speichern sie von Giant Robot, die sie mit einem Kuss bedeutete gewinnen. 46 ☀Freunde / Verbündete Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog (beste Freund, so nahe wie Brüder) Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Klebt die Badger Cliff Q-N-C Perci MAIA Cubot Prototypen Feinde Dr. Eggman Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic Lyric das Letzte Antike T. W. Marktschreier Lightning Bolt Society Dave the Intern Willy Walrus Baum Spy Weasel Bandits Nominatus Froglodites Charlie ☀Trivia Tails kann sowohl das Schlagzeug und den Bass zu spielen. 12 45 Tails ist derjenige, Knuckles, wie man Fahrrad fahren, wickeln Sie seine sportliche Band und zählen gelehrt wird. 58 Obwohl Tails fliegt Flugzeuge, die er nicht haben eine Pilotenlizenz. 53 Es wird gezeigt, dass Tails nicht kochen kann. 53 Dies ist jedoch widerlegt, wo Tails machte eine Mahlzeit für Eggman, während er mit ihm lebte, obwohl er einfach haben könnte, gefolgt Eggmans sehr spezifische Anweisungen in dieser Situation. 9 Tails "Design ist ein bisschen ähnlich wie die Gestaltung der Tails aus Licht Mobius.